


Art imitating life

by Arienhod



Series: Plot bunny farm [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: family happenings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arienhod/pseuds/Arienhod
Summary: Series of unrelated ficlets, because some memories are too fun not to share them with others.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my nephew who saw me season a dish... so he helped while I wasn't looking.

First thing that crossed Felicity’s mind, after she swallowed the fork-full of risotto and then had to drink a half glass of water, was  _“What the hell?”_ She looked down at the plate in front of her in confusion before focusing on the man opposite of her.

Oliver was a good cook. Scratch that... Oliver was a great cook! He made her delicious chicken noodle soup when she was sick, prepared a finger-licking roast for their anniversary, and don’t even get her started on the Thanksgiving dinner he cooked last year for their extended family... so how in the world could this have happened?

“Something wrong, hon?” Oliver asked after noticing the perplexed expression on his wife’s face.

“I’m a bit confused.” she answered, “Have you tried the rice?” 

Oliver nodded, “Of course, I try everything while cooking. You know that. It was a bit bland so I fixed it.”

“And I helped today so I fixed it even more!” the little girl in the high chair announced and two pairs of blue eyes turned towards her.

Sara Diggle was a little angel, and her godparents loved to have her over for the weekend. And she loved staying with them too; because her aunt Lis had a lot of coloring books and they would color together, and because uncle Ollie said she could help him in the kitchen when he didn’t allow anyone else in there.

“How exactly did you fixed it even more?” Oliver asked curiously, before looking down on his still untouched plate. Because he was on the phone with one of the interns at city hall the girls started to eat without him, so whatever made Felicity react the way she did... Oliver stopped thinking about it and just tried the food. And then followed his wife’s example and downed the whole glass of water.

* * *

 

“So what yummy thing did you eat today?” Lyla asked when she and John arrived to pick up their little girl from the loft. She had no idea why those two still lived there, and not finally found a new place for themselves. 

Although she wouldn't be surprised if they started to look for a house soon, that is if her suspicion is correct. 

“Chicken nuggets!” Sara announced and Lyla looked at Oliver in confusion.

“What happened with who whole ‘frozen meals are not good for the kids’?” Dig asked curiously, “How come you even have them at your place?” 

He lost count how many times Oliver made a comment about his habit to allow Sara to have store bought chicken nuggets, fish sticks, and all the other frozen things that only needed to be fried shortly before they were ready. His little girl adored them, but her uncle was against them because apparently they contained a lot of things damaging for her development... or something like that. He honesty stopped listening after the third time he got that lecture.

“I actually made risotto.” Oliver admitted.

Lyla nodded in understanding, “She threw a fit, refused to eat it, so you admitted defeat and gave her the nuggets.”

“Actually she wanted to eat the risotto, but that would have been a bad idea. All the water in the bay wouldn’t be able to clench that thirst if she ate what was on her plate.”

Diggle snorted, “You over-salted? You? Chef Queen?”

“No!” Sara shouted, “I fixed it even more!”

**Author's Note:**

> Also found on my Tumblr side-account arienhod.tumblr.com


End file.
